Little White Lies
by PowerColour
Summary: Finn Hudson, Junior FBI agent, is assigned to gain the trust of Rachel Berry, acclaimed Broadway star, and protect her from death threats shes recently be receiving but gets more than he thought he signed up for. AU Rated K and M for later chapters.
1. Badges and Bullets

**A new story I came up with while sitting in maths, bored out of my mind. So here it is, 'Little White Lies' I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters you may recognise.**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a beautiful morning in New York, the sun was shining and the reflection of the sun in building next to him invaded through his windows, bring him from his sleep. A sleepy Finn opened his eyes and glanced at his bedside clock, before closing his eyes and rolling over. Out of no where he shot up and franticly looked for his clock. 06:40. "Shit! I'm gunna be late!" and with that he scrambled out of his bed and into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go and on his way out of his apartment on W 86th Street Manhattan, he grabbed a slice of toast he'd made for himself while getting dressed. He practically ran down four flights of stairs before he was in the lobby and stopped to catch his breath. "Damn... t-that... was harder... than it looked!" He mumbled to himself before casually walking to the apartment building's door.

Rachel Berry, not the tallest person you'd ever see but what she lost in height, she made up for in personality, even if she was the tiniest bit self centred. She had long, flowing dark brunette hair and deep brown eyes you could drown in. Rachel's Italian/Jewish heritage really showed through her nose, it was the spitting image of her mother's but Rachel was raised by her to gay fathers, It was just past seven in the morning and she was waiting a small cafe on the corner of 5th Avenue, just opposite Central Park, called Joe's. The owner, Joe, happened to be an old high school friend of Rachel's that she'd kept in touch with. Rachel was patiently waiting for someone named Finn Hudson to show up. Rachel had started receiving death threats a few weeks prior to her being assigned her own personal 'body guard' to 'protect her' but Rachel thought she could deal with anything so who ever this guys was, he was going to be a drag. It was 07:10 and there was still no sign of the mysterious Finn Hudson. "Rachel, is he gunna be here any time soon?" Joe asked from behind the counter of the cafe. Rachel just looked at him and shrugged before turning away to the window. She stared out over Central Park and at the people mindlessly walking past until something caught her eye, or rather, someone. Rachel eye balled a giant man; at least 6'3 all dressed in a nice black suit with matching tie, step out of a cab right in front of her. He leant over to the driver's window and paid his fair before turning around to the building in front of him and contemplating his surroundings. It was then that Rachel saw his face. He had a slight stubble, the kind that looked smart and not like the one where you haven't shaved in weeks. He had a thick brown hair but it looked as if it had just been cut. She watched him as he looked around and into the cafe. Rachel didn't even realised he'd moved before she heard her name being called. "Urmm, Miss Berry?" She instantly snapped around at the mention of her name and beamed at the handsome man before standing up and reaching to shake his hand. "Call me Rachel please" She gave him another award winning smile and she shook his hand. He returned the smile, but it was no ordinary smile, it was the kind of smile that made Rachel's heart swell, but she quickly suppressed the feelings and continued to talk. "And you're late Mr...?" She slightly tilted his head as he spoke, trying to read his face. "Oh, sorry... Hudson, Finn Hudson and eh... sorry I'm late, I guess I over slept... but don't worry, that won't happen again!" He tried to stress his point to her and Rachel just beamed again, not caring about why he was late but instead she wanted to know more about him. "So... Finn... you're my bodyguard?" She raised an eye brow while throwing him a questioning glance. "Uh, yeah... guess I am." and then he did it again, his crooked half smile, the one that made her heart leap for joy. She quickly changed the subject. "Well, Finn, shall we grab some coffees to go?" she started walking even before he could answer her. "Uh, sure but where are we going?" She turned around and spoke to him. "The theatre! Where else does a Broadway star go on a Monday morning?" he exhaled deeply before answering "Well, I wouldn't know... Broadway isn't really my thing..." at these words Rachel froze. "A-Are you okay?" Rachel just stood there, silent, so Joe stepped in."Oh, she's fine... she just goes into shock when anyone says they don't like Broadway or Barbra Streisand." Finn looked at him and smirked "Oh... I thought it was something serious lik-" but before he could finish he was cut off by one fuming Rachel Berry. "What is more serious than Broadway?" Finn was shocked by the sudden outburst and looked over to Joe for help only to see him wincing and shaking his head, indicating that what he'd just said was the worst thing he could say. Rachel huffed and spun around, heading for the door. Finn watched in utter disbelief as she marched off down the street, he knew this was going to be a long day and eventually followed her down the street, not knowing where the 'theatre' was.

**XXXXX**

A few hours had past where Finn had simply been watching Rachel perform, singing various song and reading parts of a script but finally she was performing her last song of the day. Finn was sitting in the empty audience, completely mesmerised by her, he could feel the raw power and emotion flowing through every pitch perfect note that left her mouth. When the song came to an end Finn stood up and clapped enthusiastically as she smiled and curtsied in gratification. "What did you think? You've been pretty quiet all day?" Rachel looked down at her feet as she spoke. "I thought it was amazing!" Rachel peered up "Really?" She gave a shy smile. "Yeah, you may have single handily changed my view of Broadway!" He shot her the third crooked smile of the day and she almost didn't catch what he said next "But it doesn't matter what I think..." and before Rachel could even think, she was answering."It does to me!" she said before even realised it. Rachel watched as Finn's face scrunched up in confusion and desperately tried to save the conversation so he would think she was some crazy woman. "Everyone's point of view matters to me!" Rachel heard a few scoffs on the side of the stage from her fellow cast mates and stage hands. She cast an evil glare over to them and then turned back to Finn. "Shall we go?" she watched him stand up and slightly nod.

Outside the theatre Finn was just about to hail a cab but stopped and turned to face Rachel. "Y-You... do know I have to-" Rachel cut him off again. "Live with me? Yeah, I know" she sweetly smiled at him. "Okay, well I have to go back to my apartment and grab my stuff, so here's my number" he reached into his pocket and Rachel did the same with her bag. After the numbers were saved, they went their separate ways.

**XXXXX**

About an hour later, Finn arrived at Rachel's apartment and had been treated to a dinner and they'd discussed a few old memories and funny stories before Finn decided to call it a night, Rachel Berry may have had the day off but he differently didn't.

It was close to ten and Finn was sitting on the floor of the guest bedroom, a reasonably sized room with an en-suite bathroom. In front of him lay the parts for a Glock 18, FBI Stand issue sidearm. He was cleaning the trigger housing mechanism of the weapon when there was a gentle knock on the door followed by it slowly opening. "OH MY GOD! You've brought a gun into my home!" Rachel screeched at the sight of the gun in Finn's hands and refused to go near him. "Rachel, calm the hell down! All FBI agents a given guns!" She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "Well, I never want to see it again... Understood?" Finn just nodded "Good, well I'm going to bed now... try not to kill yourself?" He simply rolled his eyes and sharply replied "Goodnight Rachel." and with that she slowly retreated from the guest bedroom to her own room where she slipped under the covers and pulled them up to her waist. An hour later or so, Rachel was laying in her bed, unable to sleep when she heard her bedroom door click open and her bedroom flood with light from the hallway. As she lay there, she thought about turning to see what was going on when she saw Finn walk past he side of the bed towards the windows checking if it was locked before heading back the way he came. Just when Rachel thought he was good she felt the covers being pulled from her waist towards her shoulders. When the door was finally closed and the room was plunged into darkness, Rachel cracked herself a smile. She'd only known Finn for sixteen hours and she could feel an undeniable attraction to him but she decided to see how thing played out, even if they needed a little... helping.

* * *

So, Rachel has her eyes on Finn... and what about these threats?

Update will be soon.

Please Review/Subscribe/Favorite it keeps me writing.


	2. Bang Bang

**Thank you to all for your kind comments on the first chapter. **

**I'm sorry this took so long and isn't actually that long but I want to give you guys something!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two

**BANG**! Finn sprang up out of bed at the loud sound which had come from behind his bedroom door. His heart was racing and he didn't even realize the Glock in his hands, which he'd placed under his pillow before he'd gone to sleep. He quickly got out of bed and stood behind the door in a classic police 'I'm gunna burst through this door' pose. The door swung open and he slowly stepped in to the hallway of the apartment, his weapon raised in front of him. Finn guessed that the noise had come from the kitchen, so slowly and silently made his way there. When he finally got there, the kitchen was empty but he could see broken glass and a few pots scattered around near the island in the kitchen. He was about to make his way out of the kitchen when a small brunette head popped up from behind the counter. Finn's training automatically took over and he was point his weapon at the new occurrence. That's when she started screaming, and I mean _**really **_screaming. Rachel was frozen with fear at the sight of a gun being pointed at her head; all she could do was scream. At this point Finn realized whose head he was aiming at and quickly lowered his weapon. He took a step towards her but seemed to make it worse, as she started screaming louder and jumped back, as if he's just burnt her.

"Rachel, please calm down!" Finn was still desperately trying to calm her down and it had worked to a degree, as now she was simply sobbing. "Rachel, I'm so sorry! I heard a loud band and I thought someone had broken in or something!" She looked up, looking in his direction but not at him and whispered "I was going to make us breakfast but I dropped the pan..." Finn could see she was still scared so tried to take her mind off of it. "Umm... here, I'll tidy this up an-" Rachel quickly stepped towards the pot "No! It's fine, leave it" She bent down to start picking it up and so did Finn. "I said leave it!" she practically screamed in his face. "I'm sorry Miss. Berry" Finn stood up, and walked briskly towards his room and a few moments later Rachel heard the front door close.

**XXXXX**

A few hours had passed since Rachel outburst at Finn and Rachel was feeling horrid. She was so embarrassed, but in all fairness he did point a gun at her head! She'd decided to make an 'I'm sorry' dinner for him but he didn't come back. She was sitting at the dinner table, nursing a white wine while looking up at the clock. It was quarter to eleven at night and the spaghetti carbonara she'd made was ice cold. But still, she sat there waiting for him to come back.

The next day, around nine in the morning, Rachel got a knock on the door. She stormed over to the door. "And where the hell ha-" she was stopped in here tracks when she realised it wasn't Finn, but a slightly smaller, more defined man with a devilish demeanour about him and his mohawk screamed sweet talker. "Hello ma'ma, my name is agent Puckerman of the FBI. I'll be agent Hudson's temporary replacement until the agency can find someone more permanent." Rachel's face had confusion written all over it. "Replacement? What happened to Finn?" The mohawked man gave Rachel a tired look before answering. "He resigned this detail, said something about personal issues which FYI means he didn't want it anymore." Rachel gasped at the last part, her dramatics too much for Puckerman who just rolled his eyes at her. "But what about all of his stuff?" Rachel looked at him like she'd won "He was come and get his stuff?" But he just shook his head. "Agent Hudson's personal belonging have already been collected ma'ma." Rachel didn't believe him and ran to the guest bedroom to find it completely empty, as if no-one had been there at all. She was devastated as she walked into the room he'd been staying in. She turned on her heal and put on a face that said she wasn't bothered by his leaving, because in all honesty why should she? He was going to leave anyway and she'd only know him for two days prior, so this was no big deal right? Wrong.

**XXXXX**

"Hudson, get your ass in here!" Finn stood up from his cubical of the Violent Crimes and Major Theft department of the FBI building on Federal Plaza and headed in to his bosses office. His boss was Artie Abrams, a hardcore FBI veteran who was paralysed from the waist down by a ricochet bullet during a drugs bust a few years back, and Finn had the upmost respect for him. "Yes sir?" Artie wheeled himself behind desk before offering Finn a seat. "What happened with that babysitting assignment I gave you?" Artie adjusted his seating awaiting Finn's excuses, but when they didn't come he looked up at him. "Well?" Finn shuffled uncomfortably. "I was becoming emotionally attached sir." Artie gave him a wise look before continuing "Emotionally attached you say... right then, I guess you did the right thing." Finn looked down solemnly "Thank you sir."

* * *

***Dramatic gasp* Bet you didn't see the coming did ya?**

**Review/Favorite/Subscribe! **


End file.
